Love Has Its Ways
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Clare has been upset lately and Eli is about to find out why. One-shot!


**Hello. So I decided to make this one-shot. I didn't really have an idea I just went on the computer and started writing. So sorry if it isn't that great. Also I wanted to try it in no POV and see how bad at it I am. So leave me a review, please?**

**This is dedicated to degrassibear. I love her to death! She is amazing and I think you should go check her stories out.**

Clare was sitting on her bed with her boyfriend Eli. He thought she couldn't tell that he had been staring at her for the last few minutes but she could.

"Eli, stop staring at me!" Clare squealed as she giggled. Eli found Clare's laugh so contagious that he just had to join her. But once there laughter had died down, Eli's smile remained on his face.

"Wow. You are smiling!" She teased. He glared at her before he replied,

"I always smile when I'm with you, Edwards. And we both know that is the truth."

"No. You knew that that was the truth. I just found out seconds ago." Clare said to him.

"You know what Clare." He asked.

"What, Mr. Goldsworthy?" She mocked him in her guy voice.

"You need to be punished. Like now!" And then he attacked her with tickles. He forced her to lie on her back and she had no choice but to follow his gesture. She was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. And he once again found her laugh corrupting him as he started laughing also. Clare took this moment to flip them around so that she was straddling Eli's lap. She pinned his hands over his head in a death grip so he couldn't escape.

"Fiesty. Are you going to tie me up next and punish me for being a bad boy?" He asked her. Clare scoffed and immediately released him. She got off of the bed and stated to pout.

"Clare are you ever going to tell me what the matter is?" You see Clare has been acting weird the last couple of weeks. Whenever her and Eli were studying with each other or just flat out goofing around, like they had been moments ago, she would stop everything and start acting upset. Every time Eli would ask her what is wrong, she would answer the same way every time.

"Eli, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong." Eli sighed frustrated.

"What?" Clare screamed.

"Oh I don't know! Clare, every time we are having fun or doing home work you just all of a sudden act all depressed around me. And whenever I ask you what is bothering you, you always say the same thing!" Eli shot back. Clare had tears coming down her eyes now and it wasn't because of laughing too hard.

"What is it, Clare just tell me what I did wrong." Eli whispered as he grabbed her hand. The second Eli wrapped his hand around hers she yanked her hand back and yelled,

"You didn't do anything, Eli! That is the thing! You did nothing!"

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked.

"Are you stupid?" Clare questioned him.

"Well, I must be! God, Clare just tell me what it is that is bothering you! And don't say nothing." He said sternly. She remained silent. As the silence continues Eli grows more and more frustrated with Clare.

"Just tell me!" Eli screamed.

"Do you love me?" Clare whispered but Eli didn't hear.

"What? I didn't hear you. Speak up, honey." He said softly as he took her into his arms. Once they had pulled away she said in her normal voice,

"Are you in love with me?" Eli chuckled and threw his head up to the ceiling.

"That is what has been bothering you?" She only nodded as she felt her cheeks increase the color of pink.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Eli asked her.

"Because I didn't know what you would say or what you would do. I know you have said that you love me but I feel that loving someone and being in love with someone is two entirely different things." She explained.

"Well, so do I. I just thought you already knew." Eli told her.

"Knew what? That you aren't and you only love me? Well Eli I am in love with you." Clare admitted.

"And I'm in love with you too, Clare." He said seriously. She looked shocked which caused Eli to laugh once again.

"I'm sorry I would have said it sooner but I seriously thought you already knew." He reasoned.

"Well I didn't until now. And you know what?" Clare asked.

"What?" Eli challenged. Clare then let out the biggest, most girlish scream Eli would ever hear in his life. Eli laughed at his girlfriend.

"You know if I didn't love you, why would I give you this?" He said as he reached into his pocket and got a ring box out.

"Eli, you aren't proposing to me right?" Clare asked nervously.

"No! Not yet at least." Eli responded.

"Oh, okay. Good." Clare said back to him.

"It isn't an engagement ring but it is a promise ring. And this promise ring doesn't just represent how much I love you." Eli started.

"What else does it represent?" Clare asked.

"Our future, together." Clare squealed again at her boyfriend.

"Okay, stop squealing and let me put it on your finger!" Eli exclaimed. After the ring was on Clare's left ring finger she squealed again. Eli gave her a pointed look.

"I can't help it! I'm happy!" Clare giggled and Eli chuckled softly and shook his head at his adorable girlfriend.

"I love-no I'm in love with you Clare. Don't ever think differently." He said and then gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Awe Eli! You are so sweet!" She squealed again. Eli just rolled his eyes.

"I'm in love with you too though!" Eli squealed at her in a mocking matter. Clare started to pout again.

"Hey, none of that pouting stuff. You just got a ring, a very expensive ring if I may add, from your boyfriend. And not just some ring but a promise ring be all excited!" Eli told her.

"Oh so now you want me to squeal?" Clare asked innocently.

"You are so lucky I love you." Eli said.

"Nope. You are lucky that I love you." She corrected.

"That is true. Okay we are both lucky and we are both in love." Clare squealed at his comment and this time Eli joined her. And not in any way mocking.

**Okay I didn't realize that this would be pure fluff until after it was all written. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and please go check out my other stories! Thanks much you guys!**


End file.
